Chistori
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy The Chistori are a race of obscure saurian humanoids. So scarce is the information of these people that even the Jedi Archives have no information on the Chistori homeworld. What little is known about this Species comes from their interactions with others. Fierce and warlike, they are quick to anger and tend to use excessive force to deal with even the smallest slights. As a result, few spacefaring Species have any reason to seek them out. Chistori Characteristics Personality: The same talents that make them excellent warriors shows through in the Chistori's interactions with other Species, with most encounters ending in violence. Chistori are an impatient Species and have little use for the rigidity of order and discipline, preferring instead to go their own way and do as they please. Physical Description: The reptilian Chistori stand about 1.9 meters tall and have lithe, though muscled, builds. Thick scales cover their bodies, usually blue or purple on their backs and brown and tan on their chests, abdomens, and faces. Their most pronounced feature is a large snout under which is a hinged jaw filled with sharp teeth, perfect for rending flesh. Average Height/Weight: A typical Chistori stands 1.9 meters tall and weighs 75 kilograms. Age Groups: Chistori age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Chistori homeworld is unknown, and many Chistori who wander the galaxy either have forgotten where they come from, or guard this information with their lives. Languages: Lacking experience or even contact with other cultures means that the Chistori speak only the language of their people. Eventually, necessity forces these stubborn warriors to pick up Basic, but they still use words from their own language in everyday speech. Example Names: Desann, Cydon Prax. Adventurers: The few Chistori who find reasons to leave their homeworld fond work as Bounty Hunters, Soldiers, and assassins, professions that reflect their particular talents and capabilities. Interestingly, The Force seems almost completely unknown to the Chistori, either as a religion or as practiced by the Jedi. For this reason, Chistori Jedi and Force Prodigies are exceedingly rare. Chistori Species Traits Chistori share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Chistori receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Chistori are strong, but their bodies are slow and sometimes ponderous. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Chistori have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Chistori have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Cold-Blooded: Chistori are very sensitive to cold climates. A Chistori takes a -5 penalty to their Fortitude Defense when in areas of Extreme Cold. * Armor Plating: Chistori have thick scales that provide Damage Reduction 2. * Rage: '''Once per day, a Chistori can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While raging, the Chistori temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. ** A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the Chistori's Constitution modifier. At the end of it's rage, the Chistori moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the Chistori takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the Chistori can't engage in any strenuous activity. * '''Automatic Languages: All Chistori can speak, read, and write Chistori. Category:Species Category:Chistori